fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
KillGames
''KillGames ''is an upcoming 2D platform-fighting game developed by ? and published by ?. The game centers around various contestants attempting to win the KillGames, a massive annual tournament where people kill eachother in the most gruesome ways possible. The game will be released on ? for the Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, XBOX One and PC. Plot KillGames takes place in the distant future of 21XX in Neo York City. Much of the world is in ruins due to constant war and everything but major cities are desertous wastelands. Neo York City was one of the few surviving cities, but as a result, life there was quite boring. That was until a mysterious man named Adam introduced people to the KillGames, a massive tournament where you can watch people kill eachother in the most brutal ways possible. The tournament becomes extremely successful, becoming extremely popular and eventually becoming a tradition in Neo York City, being held every year. With the 25th KillGames coming very quickly, Adam wished to make this KillGames a bit different from the last. With help from the champion, Soul, he challenges anyone that if they can beat him, they will have any wish they desire granted. Knowing this, hundreds of people join, with the possibility to gain endless power. The game focuses on 16 competitors, each with their own story. Gameplay Gameplay Mechanics The game mostly centers are Rating. The rating increases when you cause damage, using hazards and items, or killing off the opponent with bloody finishers. The rating is shared with every fighter. In matches you have two health bars, Normal Health '''and '''True Health. Normal Health goes down when taking damage. If a player goes down to enough health, they will go into a Danger Mode '''where they can be finished off by certain attacks or hazards. Once a player is killed, their True Health will go down. The more rating you have, the more health you will lose. Attacking Each character possesses three basic attacks. '''Light Attacks '''are initiated with the A button, and cause little damage but are great for racking up damage and rating. '''Heavy Attacks '''are initiated with the B button, and, while they are slow, cause powerful damage and can be used to launch enemies. '''Special Attacks '''are initiated with the Y button and have special properties. Heavy attacks and certain specials can inflict '''Knockback on an enemy, where they will be launched in a direction (depending on the attack), bouncing off of walls and getting knocked into potential hazards. The player can also Jump with the X button, Shield '''with the L button, and '''Grab '''with the R button. Grabbing can break through shields and are helpful in launching enemies into hazards. Shielding can be used to reduce damage, and will wear down overtime. If your shield is damaged while it is red, it will break and you will be unable to shield for a time. Finishers As said before, if you are damaged enough, you will enter '''Danger Mode. Certain attacks, such as a character's heavy moves, their special moves, along with hazards, will initiate a finisher, a gruesome attack where the victim gets violently killed. These can be used to provide a bonus in Rating. A finisher will only happen if the heavy is charged or if the special move is in is super special variant. Rage As players fight, they will build up Rage. Rage will fill up under the player's health bar and can be used to fill up to three Rage Bars. These Rage Bars can be spent to perform a powerful move, which can be used by pressing a button along with the ZL button. *'Speed Boost: '''By pressing the Light Attack button, you can quickly warp right next to a nearby opponent. This attack is useful for extending combos or disorientating your enemy. *'Power Breaker: By pressing the Heavy Attack button, you can unleash a powerful blast that will go through all other attacks, leaving all nearby enemies stunned for a time. Great for dodging potentially powerful attacks and breaking out of combos. *'Super Special: '''By pressing the Special Attack button, you can perform a more powerful variant of a Special Attack. This Super Special will cause more damage, and changes depending on which Special attack is used. * '''Ultimate Finisher: '''By pressing the ZR button when all three Rage Meters are full, you can perform an Ultimate Finisher. This powerful move has the capability of killing a target almost instantly, though landing it requires some skill. Status Effects Certain moves can inflict a status effect, which will grant the enemy temporary debuffs. Controls *'Left C-Stick: 'Move Character *'A: 'Light Attack *'B: 'Heavy Attack *'Y: 'Special Attack *'X: 'Jump *'L: 'Shield *'R: 'Grab *'ZL: 'Use Rage Meter *'ZR: 'Rage Finisher *'Directional Buttons: 'Taunt Techniques *'Dash: 'Double tap the left stick to increase your movement speed. *'Dodge: 'Hold a direction while pressing the shield button to dodge an oncoming attack. *'Charged Heavy: 'Hold the heavy button to charge up an attack, increasing damage and knockback. *'Pummel: 'If you have a grabbed opponent, press any of the attack buttons to pummel the foe, causing extra damage. *'Throw: 'If you have a grabbed opponent, hold a direction to throw them in that direction. *'Taunting: '''Hold the direction buttons to perform a taunt. Using it will slowly fill your rage meter, but will leave you vulnerable. : ''Note: 'Controls shown here are shown as if the player is using a Nintendo Switch controller. Modes Singleplayer Story TBA Arcade In Arcade Mode, you can play as a chosen character, and go through 10 fights against random fighters, ending off with a fight against Adam. Each character has a unique ending. Training In Training Mode, the player can practice playing the game by completing various challenges. The mode is hosted by Stun and Torque. Versus TBA Online TBA Characters KillGames, at launch, features 16 playable characters. Each character has their own unique backgrounds and playstyles. More playable characters are planned to appear through DLC. Starting Characters Unlockable Characters Downloadable Characters Costumes TBA Non-Playable Characters Enemies TBA Stages Starting Stages Unlockable Stages Items During a match, items will drop into the stage via drones. These can be used to support yourself or damage and debuff enemies. Using these to kill off an enemy will provide a bonus in ratings. Gallery Box Art TBA Character Designs RedgeKillGames.png|Redge StormKillGames.png|Storm BreakKillGames.png|Break YukiKillGames.png|Yuki NewtonKillGames.png|Newton LaneKillGames.png|Lane DiabloKillGames.png|Diablo MiseryKillGames.png|Misery ColtKillGames.png|Colt ShineKillGames.png|Shine SharkmanKillGames.png|Sharkman ZmeiKillGames.png|Zmei ReapazoidKillGames.png|Reapazoid MalignaKillGames.png|Maligna SoulKillGames.png|Soul DarrenKillGames.png|Darren Fanart Click on photo to go to the creator's profile. Redge.png|Redge art by Redwinggamer95|link=https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/User:Redwinggamer95 Miroir Redge.png|Redge art by KirbiMiroir|link=https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/User:KirbiMiroir StormWTPainted.png|Storm in the World Tournament by Exotoro|link=https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/User:Exotoro Yuki request.png|Yuki art by Redwinggamer95|link=https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/User:Redwinggamer95 Sketchathon Lane.jpg|Art of Lane by Exotoro|link=https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/User:Exotoro 1179055D-BC0C-4EB7-B926-BD6CE279CE52.jpeg|Misery art by Exotoro|link=https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/User:Exotoro Trivia General *Many games has inspired KillGames. **The overall idea of this game is inspired by MadWorld ''and ''Anarchy Reigns. **The gameplay is inspired by Lethal League Blaze ''and ''Shovel Knight Showdown. **The rating system is similar to Bravery from Final Fantasy Dissidia, though is inspired by the point system from MadWorld. *This is CrakaboLazy's second new series after the Constructinator ''series. Characters *The first four characters designed for this game were Redge, Storm, Zmei and Misery. *Many of the characters are inspired by characters. *Many characters in the game are inspired by characters from other media. **Redge's design is inspired by Ragna the Bloodedge from ''Blazblue, Sol Badguy'' from ''Guilty Gear, and Travis Touchdown'' from ''No More Heroes. ***Redge's design was made to be "intentionally edgy". **Storm's design was inspired by Samus from Metroid. **Break is inspired by Jack Cayman, the main character of Madworld ''and ''Anarchy Reigns. **Yuki's design is similar to Kula Diamond from the King of Fighters series. **Misery's design is inspired from Hanzo's design from Yatagarasu: Attack on Cataclysm. **Colt is inspired by Jude the Dude from Madworld, Erron Black from Mortal Kombat ''and Hol Horse from ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. **Maligna is inspired by Toxic from Lethal League Blaze. *Many of the character's names are actualy codenames they chose when entering the tournament. The only characters who use their real names (and the only two characters with named revealed so far), are Yuki and Adam. *All of the characters featured in KillGames ''are free-to-use (as long as you give credit). Credits *Darren originates from ''Heirs to the Wrath, created by Coral0excess (t∣b∣c). Category:Articles under Construction Category:Mature Content Category:Mature Games Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Original Articles Category:Fighting Games